doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Magician's Apprentice (TV)
The Magician's Apprentice ou Le Magicien et son disciple en français est le premier épisode de la saison 35 (9) de Doctor Who. Il marque le retour de Kate Stewart et de Missy ainsi que de Davros, qui apparaît pour la première fois avant d'être défiguré. Le Douzième Docteur rencontre Davros pour la première fois, et il s'agit aussi de leur première rencontre dans un épisode télévisé depuis le Dixième Docteur dans The Stolen Earth / Journey's End. Le Docteur doit ici affronter un dilemme moral envisagé pour la première fois au cours de sa quatrième incarnation, dans Genesis of the Daleks: "Si vous rencontriez un enfant et que l'on vous disait que cet enfant allait devenir quelqu'un de mauvais, un dictateur, que feriez-vous?". Le Docteur rencontre en effet Davros alors qu'il est enfant, et celui-ci l'appelle à l'aide. Synopsis Dans un passé indéterminé, le Docteur sauve un garçon piégé dans un champ de mines, découvrant trop tard qu'il s'agit du jeune Davros, futur créateur des Daleks. Des siècles plus tard, un agent de Davros, Colony Sarff, est à la recherche du Docteur, car il a un message important à lui transmettre. Sur Terre, Clara est contactée par Kate Stewart, qui lui annonce que tous les avions de la planète sont figés en plein vol et que Missy a envoyé un message, demandant à rencontrer le Docteur... Distribution * Le Docteur - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Missy - Michelle Gomez * Colony Sarff - Jami Reid-Quarrell * Davros - Julian Bleach * Kate - Jemma Redgrave * Jac - Jaye Griffiths * Mike - Harki Bhambra * Bors - Daniel Hoffmann-Gill * Garçon - Joey Price * Kanzo - Benjamin Cawley * Mr Dunlop - Aaron Neil * Ohila - Clare Higgins * Voix des Daleks - Nicholas Briggs * Architecte des Ombres - Kelly Hunter * Alison - India Ria Amarteifio * Ryan - Dasharn Anderson * Présentateur - Stefan Adegbola * Présentatrice - Lucy Newman-Williams * Présentatrice - Shin-Fei Chen * Daleks - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg * Soldat - Jonathan Ojinnaka Non crédités * Écolière - Demi Papaminas * Dalek gris - David Hobday * Homme à hache - Matthew Rohman Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat et Brian Minchin *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Peter Bennett *Réalisateur - Hettie MacDonald *Directeur de photographie - Ali Asad *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - Milk *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Ray Holman *Monteur - Selina MacArthur *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Culture * Le Docteur joue de la guitare électrique. En voyant Clara, il joue les premières notes de Oh, Pretty Woman. * Le Docteur dit avoir donné des billes à Bors et lui avoir dit de ne pas les avaler. * Clara dit à ses élèves de Coal Hill d'allumer leurs téléphones et de chercher sur internet, sur les sites d'information et sur Twitter, pour chercher des hashtags tels que #ThePlanesHaveStopped (les avions se sont arrêtés). * Une photo de Edgar Allan Poe est visible dans la salle de classe de Clara. Le Docteur * Missy dit se préoccuper du Docteur depuis les Guerres du Cloître, depuis qu'il a volé la Lune et enlevé la femme du président, depuis qu'il est petite fille. Elle ajoute que l'une de ces affirmations est fausses. Seigneurs du Temps * Missy recommande à UNIT huit snipers (trois pour chaque cœur et deux pour son tronc cérébral) pour empêcher sa régénération. * Un cadran de confession est l'équivalent d'un testament pour un Seigneur du Temps. * Un Seigneur du Temps est censé mourir dans la solitude et la contemplation. Technologie * Missy a stoppé les avions grâce à un arrêt temporel. * UNIT a un canal pour communiquer avec le Docteur. Références * Le Onzième Docteur avait également été convoqué sur Skaro par un mystérieux individu encapuchonné (WEB: Asylum of the Daleks Prequel). * Le Docteur se cache quand Colony Sarff le cherche sur Karn. Il discutera plus tard avec Ohila à propos du message que laisse Sarff (WEB: Prologue). Il va ensuite méditer en 1138 (DW: The Doctor's Meditation). * Clara dit que cela fait "un bon moment" depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Missy. Missy demande si Danny Pink est toujours mort (DW: Death in Heaven). * La vieille connaissance qui recherche le Docteur (WEB: Prologue, DW: The Doctor's Meditation) se révèle être Davros. * Le Docteur avait demandé à Ohila de donner son cadran de confession à quelqu'un (WEB: Prologue) qui s'avère être Missy. * Missy se présente à UNIT en affichant sur leur écrans sa chanson "Hey Missy" (DW: Death in Heaven). * Missy se considère comme la meilleure amie du Docteur (DW: Death in Heaven) * Clara est surprise que le Docteur lui fasse un calin, car il n'aime pas ça (DW: Deep Breath, Listen). Il lui rappelle qu'un calin est un moyen de ne pas montrer son visage (DW: Death in Heaven). * Le Docteur dit avoir aidé Bors et ses hommes à creuser un puits (DW: The Doctor's Meditation). * La Proclamation des Ombres et l'Architecte des Ombres sont interrogés par Colony Sarff (DW: The Stolen Earth). Des Judoons sont présents (DW: Smith and Jones). * Sarff visite le Maldovarium (DW: The Pandorica Opens, A Good Man Goes to War). * Plusieurs espèces sont présentes au Maldovarium, dont: ** un Sycorax (DW: The Christmas Invasion) ** Un Ood (DW: The Impossible Planet, etc.) ** Des Weevils (DW: Everything Changes) ** Des Skullions (DW: The Man Who Never Was) ** Des Haths (DW: The Doctor's Daughter) ** Des Kahlers (DW: A Town Called Mercy) * Bors devient un pantin Dalek (DW: Asylum of the Daleks, The Time of the Doctor). * Le Docteur dit que Davros est un enfant de la Guerre de Mille Ans (DW: Genesis of the Daleks, AUDIO: Innocence). * Davros montre des enregistrements de précédentes conversations entre lui et le Docteur: ** Le Quatrième Docteur (DW: Genesis of the Daleks), ** Le Cinquième Docteur (DW: Resurrection of the Daleks), ** Le Sixième Docteur (DW: Revelation of the Daleks), ** Le Septième Docteur (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks), ** Le Dixième Docteur (DW: The Stolen Earth). * Le Docteur et Davros parlent de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps (RN: Engines of War, DW: The Day of the Doctor). * Le Docteur rappelle à Davros qu'il ne contrôle pas les Daleks (DW: Genesis of the Daleks, etc). * Clara fait un cours sur Jane Austen (DW: The Caretaker). Elle dit qu'elle embrassait très bien (AUDIO: False Coronets). * Le Maître et les Daleks ont déjà travaillé ensemble (DW: Frontier in Space). * L'ampli du Docteur est un Magpie Electricals (DW: The Idiot's Lantern). Notes * Il s'agit du premier épisode dans lequel le Maître et Davros apparaissent tous les deux. * C'est la première fois qu'un Dalek Arme Spéciale montre qu'il peut parler. Lorsqu'il le fait, la bande dorée entourant sa tête émet de la lumière. Un nouvel exemplaire, différent de celui utilisé dans Remembrance of the Daleks et Asylum of the Daleks, fut construit spécialement pour permettre cette fonction. * La séquence de générique fut légèrement modifiée à partir de cet épisode. Les rouages, la fumée et la première horloge ont désormais des reflets violets. * Cet épisode commence avec un flashback du Docteur commencé à la fin de The Doctor's Meditation. * La lecture de cet épisode s'est faite le 9 février et sa production a commencé le 12The Magician’s Apprentice: The Fact File sur bbc.co.uk consulté le 27/12/2018 Filming has started on block 2 of the new series of #DoctorWho! sur facebook.com/DoctorWho consulté le 27/12/2018. * Les Daleks que Clara et Missy rencontrent sur Skaro comprennent de nombreux modèles venant d'anciens épisodes, dont: ** Le modèle original bleu et argent utilisé de The Daleks à The Space Museum. ** Le euxième modèle bleu et argent utilisé de The Space Museum à The War Games. ** La garde personnelle de l'Empereur Dalek dans The Evil of the Daleks. *** C'est la première fois que ces modèle sont montrés en couleur dans un épisode télévisé. ** Le modèle gris et noir utilisé de Day of the Daleks à Remembrance of the Daleks. ** Le Dalek Arme Spéciale de Remembrance of the Daleks. ** Un Dalek Noir ressemblant à Dalek Sec, apparu dans Army of Ghosts / Doomsday et Daleks in Manhattan / Evolution of the Daleks. ** Le Dalek Suprême de The Stolen Earth / Journey's End. ** Le modèle de bronze utilisé à partir de Dalek. * En revanche, les Daleks du Nouveau Paradigme Dalek apparus pour la première fois dans Victory of the Daleks sont absents. * Peter Capaldi, qui a été musicien, joue réellement de la guitare électrique dans cet épisode. * Cet épisode marque la première apparition de Ohila dans un épisode régulier. Elle n'était jusqu'alors apparue que dans des mini-épisodes. * L'apparence extérieure et intérieure de la cité Dalek sont un hommage à sa première apparition dans The Daleks. Audiences * L'audience finale au Royaume-Uni fut de 6,54 millions de spectateurs lors de sa première diffusion sur BBC OneThe Magician's Apprentice sur doctorwhonews.net consulté le 27/12/2018. * En France, l'audience de cet épisode lors de sa première diffusion sur France 4 fut de 277 000 spectateurs, soit 1,2% de part de marché. Lieux de tournage * Fuerteventura, Îles Canaries * Convento de San Francisco, Garachico, Tenerife, Îles Canaries * Parque Nacional del Teide, Tenerife, Îles Canaries Annotations en:The Magician's Apprentice (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2015 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Douzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Daleks Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec Davros Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec le Maître Catégorie:Histoires se déroulant sur Karn Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Judoons Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Sycorax Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Oods Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Blowfish Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Haths Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 35 (9) de Doctor Who